Quantification of biomolecules including proteins, nucleic acids, and others from patient samples is an important area of research and commercial development. Assays for biomolecules (also referred to as bioassays herein) may be conducted to diagnose diseases, manage chronic conditions, and monitor the overall health of patients.
Sandwich assays are an example technique for conducting bioassays, which generally proceed by adsorbing a target analyte onto a surface coated with a capture agent. The target analyte is then detected using a detection agent that also binds to the target analyte at a different site than the capture agent. Signal from the detection agent is used to detect the target analyte.